<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bad bad things by antfrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885743">bad bad things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antfrost/pseuds/antfrost'>antfrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angry Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Betrayal, Canon Rewrite, Clay | Dream Angst, Clay | Dream-centric, Crying, Double Drabble, Drabble, Dream SMP Spoilers, Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, Exile, Explicit Language, Flashbacks, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda?, Manberg, Men Crying, Mental Breakdown, Minecraft, Missing Scene, Mostly Canon Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not RPF, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Pogtopia, Post-Canon, Sapnap Angst, Scene Interpretation, Short One Shot, Traitor Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), almost? close enough.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antfrost/pseuds/antfrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you out of my fucking sight. Now."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>no-rpf dsmp collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bad bad things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I want you out of my fucking sight. Now."</em>
</p><p>Sapnap's words rung in Dream's ears, refusing to leave his head. He wasn't sure what it was, the emotion he felt, when he was cast out from his own SMP.</p><p>Being treated like a stranger.</p><p>An enemy.</p><p>He couldn't get the raw fury of Sapnap's glare out of his mind. It burned deep into his soul, and made him feel sick to his stomach.</p><p>
  <em>"You're a traitor, just like Eret!"</em>
</p><p>The words repeated themselves, over and over and over and over, mixing into a swirling mess of horrid thoughts and worries.</p><p>A traitor.</p><p>Seeing the wrath in his best friend's eyes almost seemed to tear his heart in two.</p><p>A traitor, that's all he was to Sapnap.</p><p>He fell to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest, covering his head with his hood.</p><p>And he cried.</p><p>
  <em>"You are not welcome here, Dream. Go. Go and never come back."</em>
</p><p>And he cried, and he cried, tears staining the ground below him as he sobbed, the words looping in his head like a fucking broken record.</p><p>
  <em>"You're dead to me. You hear me, Dream? Dead to me!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>